Printing systems may include media cutting apparatus for cutting media to a desired size and shape. For example, a printing system may include a printing press and a media cutting apparatus and be arranged to print text and/or graphics of a publication (such as a book or a magazine) on a web or sheet of media. The media cutting apparatus may be arranged to cut the web or sheet of media to form the pages of the publication.